18 Fights!
by BiGTooth
Summary: Picking up from where they left off, Midori is lost, Seiji is a hopeless romantic, gangs are still after him, Kouta is still extremely passive, Rin pops up every now and then and new characters are formed! ON HIATUS! HIATUS I SAY!
1. First Fight

Midori no Hibi

18 fights!

A/n: This is my first fan fiction, updated for2nd man to the left. Please review! (I want to know roughly how many people read this.) Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Midori days!

First Fight

"Seiji-kun!" she came up from behind him, "I thought it was you, thank you for picking me up." He took the library bag from her. The text books were too heavy too carry in her case. "I can carry that." She said taking the bag back, "How'd you know that I finish school early today?" She looked up at him, hoping for at least a peck on the cheek.

"I didn't", he turned around and started leading. She moved forward to hold his hand.

"Man its hot today", he whined raising his hand to wipe sweat from his forehead. He turned around to see if she agreed. She quickly took her hand back.

"Yes it is" she replied looking down, her books bounced at her knees.

"Hey, I've got an idea" he smiled at her, "What's that?" he said pointing at the school gate. She turned in the direction he was pointing, "Ha! Now let's hurry, I want to get out of this heat!" He had grabbed the bag from her and started speed walking off to the crossing.

"Where are we going?" She was already used to Seigi's insistent behaviour. That's what she loved about him, the way he would look after her and make use of the time they spent together. He led her to the city garden. They had been together for almost three weeks and never once had he touched her. She looked down at her skirt. _Why is he so shy?_ She thought to herself, she had heard that he had some twenty previous girlfriends, was he like this too all of them?

Seiji saw that she was saddened. "Here you go" He knew that she had lost her memory, her lively self had vanished. He felt the diary in his front pocket. For weeks now he had been meaning to give it too her.

"How did you know, I love this flavour!" She grabbed the cone from him contently, he always seemed to make her happy, and it was like he already knew who she was. They walked over to the bench under a massive tree. "Seiji" she began, observing the clear blue sky, "Why did you choose me?" She turned to face him. He froze mid-lick,

"Uhh, I don't know, why do you ask such embarrassing questions?" He began to crimson, and looked forward at the couples walking by, he had longed to hold her hands and caress her lips. He took another bite of the ice-cream and glanced at her. He loved the way she moved, so innocent, her big green eyes made him feel light, "By the way, I've been meaning to give you something", he felt his pocket.

"Seiji?" She too began to crimson, she had many fantasies of what their first kiss was going to be like.

"Midori! Did you see me drop anything?" He stood up, knocking the ice-cream from her hand, he moved frantically feeling every pocket. He solidified, there was a hole in his pant pocket. Getting up he traced their steps. Midori got up and went over to him.

"What did you drop? Is it this little, cute notebook?" She raised it to her eyes and opened it. "Noooo!" getting up from the floor he snatched it from her, "Don't, don't look in it, hahaha, silly me, it's uh, my shopping list book-thingy." A sweat began to break. He shoved it into his shirt pocket. "Hahaha" he laughed pressing the back of his head, "I'll go over and get you another ice-cream!" and with that he marched over to the caravan.

_Damn! Things would be much easier for both of us if I reveal the notebook! _He thought feeling hot and flustered.

"Seiji" Midori came over and stood next to him, "I don't feel like another ice-cream, save your money, lets go for a walk" she smiled at him and went to get her things. "AAHHHH!"

"Midori!" Seiji screamed. Looking around a tall school boy delinquent had wrapped his arms around Midori muffling her cries. "Dekaruto! What are you doing here?"

"Awww, don't be like that. We heard you've hooked up with quite a cutie." He leaned over and licked Midori's cheek.

"Why you!" He stood their calculating his next move, "Do you think it's really wise to face me alone?"

"Who says I'm alone" and at that the whole Dekaruto clan appeared from behind the massive tree. By passers walked away for safety looking helpless. The clan stepped closer, they carried bats, poles, machetes, chains grinning like thugs.

"Remember our last fight? You put our clan to shame, don't think that we were going to leave you alone, see our master has recruited some knew members." He smiled, squeezing Midori's cheeks, "Jurakuta! Hummingbird! Wasabi! Pedolion! Make this quick boys, I want to introduce this Midori to master, I'm pretty sure he's never been with such a young and cute girl before!" Midori was forming tears at her eyes, four big and bulky guys proudly approached Seiji, batting their fists into their palm.

"Midori!" he shouted again. They were twice a large a Seiji, with muscles bulging from each limb, they were guns!

"Shudup!" one of the big guys said hitting him squarely in the face, the other caught him and kneed the back of his head.

"Uugh.." Seiji moaned, still maintaining his ground, blood was dripping from his mouth. It was a hot and stuffy ambience, for Seiji, this type of weather it was hard to control thoughts and movements.

"Nooo!" Midori screamed struggling in the capturers arms, she stamped on his foot and bit his hand.

"Why you nasty bitch!" he bellowed slapping her face, she cried out and landed into the mob's arms.

"Midori! Midori!" He screamed running towards her.

"What did I just say!" The big guy spoke again, "You don't learn do you?" He raised his fists and clasped them together, "This one's specially from master, ahhahahhaha!" He slammed them down full force onto Seiji's back. "I Wasabi, will finish off with the almighty Foot pulp!" he declared raising his foot.

BEEP BEEP HONK HONK

The sound of vehicles were approaching, Seiji took this chance and swiftly tripped the big guy over.

"Wahhhh ooophhh!" he cried, falling face first.

"If there is anything I've learnt from fighting, and I've learnt a heck of a lot, is that big idiots like you have NO BRAIN!" Seiji proclaimed in full rage, he was irritated and angry, like a bull seeing a wall painted in red, he began lashing out at the four big guys.

"Wrong move tough guy!" They all joined hands and trapped Seiji in between.

"Ha? What?" He gave Wasabi a punch in the guts, the guy made no reaction.

"Ready boys? ONE… TWO… THREEE!" In a gathered roar they stretched out arms and came hurdling in, pounding Seiji which their force and biceps. The Dekaruto clan stood calmly enjoying the scenery.

"Hehehehehe" they continued parting and repeating their move until Seiji came down on his knees in exhaustion.

"Mad Dog Sawamura down on his hands, that's right you beg like the dog you are!"

"Are you kidding me? I can take MORE THAN THIS FROM MY SISTER!" he clenched his fist and drived it into Wasabi's jaw, extending his knees for a quality punch. Wasabi fell over backward, slag and teeth flying into the air. Seiji then leaped onto Wasabi's face and back kicked another big guy in the back of his head, then leapt over to knee another in the face, while in mid air, like a jumping spider, he elbowed the remaining standing guy in the nose, same again all guys simultaneously fell back spurting slag and blood from their mouths. "No one ever gets me so heated like a fair challenge." Seiji said with a smirk, wiping blood and sweat from his lips.

BEEP BEEP HONK HONK

At least a hundred motorbikes and cars appeared and surrounded the entire garden. More than half the motorbikes carried two passengers. Slowly men started emerging from the cars, holding beer bottles and numchucks.

"Wahhh!" The Dekaruto clan began to cluster together, "What's going on man, who are these people?"

"Don't you boys know that you have to work for a living, hence pay for what you took?" Questioned an obnoxious lady hidden in the crowd of motorists. The voice came closer, "These people here, say you and your pathetic gang stole from their shops, banging on stalls and fences as you past. They have to work you know, and it just so happens that you were stealing from my distant cousin in law. Remember that butcher shop?" The lady finally appeared.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader sneered. The lady soared into the air from stepping off a motorcycle and landing her foot onto his face. "Hahahaha, my boys here call me Rin-chan!" she leapt off his face and landed vigilantly on the ground, not so much a moving any grass. Hands on her hips she continued to talk. "Awww, did I interrupt your game? Cause you can join mine!" she declared wide mouthed.

"That's enough talk bitch, lets get the game rolling!" he wiped his face from the dirt of her heels. "Jurakuta! Hummingbird! Wasabi! Pedolion!" the four guys sprang up and got into their fighting positions.

Meanwhile through all the commotion, Seiji had run over to Midori, the Dekaruto clan saw him approach with his yankie glare, they dropped Midori and backed away.

"Midori-kun!" he held her in his arms, her soft body pressed against his.

"Sei-ji-kun" she managed to utter, feebly, she took a tissue from her pocket and wiped his chin.

"I'm so sorry" he began, he got her to sit up, still steadying her with his arm. "I can't believe I got you hurt, come on, I have to get you home." He lifted her into his arms, as she passed out momentarily from shock and heat exhaustion.

"No! you can't take me there!", she shouted gripping onto his shirt, " you'll get into heaps of trouble, my parents might misunderstand the whole situation', she warned then passing out again. Her cheek was beginning to swell down, yet still red from the slap. He swung their school things over his shoulder.

"Okay", he said, and began carrying her towards his home on a slight limp.

"Hey Seiji over hear" came a whisper. He turned around at a guy who threw him car keys, "Your sis didn't know that you were fighting them as well, the Dekaruto boys 'n' us have some unfinished business, she recognised Midori over there, and told me to give you the keys so that you can take her home quickly and safely."

Seiji caught them with his teeth, "where did all these guys come from?" he managed through a muffle.

"She'll explain when she gets home, can't wait to get my fists into those Dekaruto clan, think they can get away with theft eh? Heeheehe.." the guy spun around and gave him a good luck thumbs up. Seiji's cheeks went red.

"You'll never get away with this Sawamura!" the leader shouted. Seiji disappeared through the bikies. The Dekaruto clan looked around them, completely and utterly surrounded, they could only see the reflection from the helmets.

"First you steal, then you hit a girl?" Rin stated accusingly at the leader, "Nothing pisses me off more!"

"You'd better strep back woman, or you're gonna get hurt!" Spat the leader, "Jurakuta! Hummingbird! Wasabi! Pedolion! Get over there and capture that woman!"

"Hahahahha" Rin laughed throwing her shoulders back, you boys are years too early for me." The big guys charged at her.

"Hahhhhh.." Rin grinned, charging back at them, leaping she made a swift movement of her hand, chopping Wasabi at the neck with her palm. He went stiff as a board and collapsed, the other three went stiff before they saw the other fall down, and Orin was too fast to catch up with. She stood triumphantly and laughed her huffy laugh as the men fell at her feet.

The leader started to get frustrated, "Get them boys!" he spat thrusting his finger forward at Rin.

"Ahhhh.. NO WAY!" the Dekaruto clan studied their opponents, it was seemed like one against five hundred. In chorus they all backed away and ran in the direction furthest from the motor mob.

"Hey what!" the leader looked behind him, he was deserted, four of the strongest members lay twitching on the ground and his backup just ran for their lives."

"Looks like somebody has to pay for the tab." Rin said making a hand gesture.

"No way bitch!" shouted the leader, his knees were shaking.

"Lanin, get his wallet!" she demanded, glaring at the perpetrator. A random came out breaking a beer bottle against his head and stepped towards the "leader".

""Hand it over boy, or you'll get some of this", he waved the broken bottle. Snatching the wallet from the "leaders" willing hand, he took out the I.D. card and remaining money.

"Here you go Orin-Chan" Lanin said, passing them to her.

"Hahahha", she laughed, "this will be your lay-by card, now, you have exactly 24hours to come up with, lets see, you have twenty four hours to get me $4000, and don't try to run away". The Derakuto guy stood in disbelief.

"What the hell do you think I'm gonna do that!" he shouted angrily.

"Because boy, I now know exactly where you live, and my boys here wouldn't mind a nice home to crash at either." She scanned his I.D. card and smiled, "Lanin!" she hollered, Lanin looked up from searching the Derakuto's guy's wallet.

"Sorry, Orin-Chan." He grabbed some coupons and threw the wallet at the guy's chest. Fiercely grabbing it from the ground, the Derakuto guy scrambled through the motor gang and sped off screaming "BITCH".

"Don't forget now "Bo", forty thousand by tomorrow!" Orin bellowed at him, her face squinted up, turning around to face her members, she screamed, "Hot springs, here we come!"

A/n: Next chapter coming soon.. thanks for reading.


	2. Second Fight

A/n: Sorz it took a while, um major writers bloke…? Beware, may be lovey dovey, thanks for reading. (thanks Harry)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Midori Days..

Second fight!

He carried Midori up the stairs of his home and into the living room where he got out his first aid kit, suddenly he reminisced to the time when he took care of Midori the day after he accidentally overdosed on Orin's alcohol. Sitting down, he held a cold wet towel at her cheek. His heart unexpectedly started beating as if it was going to beat through his rib cages and burst out through his back. Midori was in his living room, all alone, just the two of them. Her eyes fixated on him.

"Seiji, I'm sorry for getting you hurt," her big eyes looked at him, Seiji almost melted.

"It's not your fault at all, I should've known, this'll never happen ever again, mark my words" his said looking away, his heart wouldn't stop, her lips were moistened by the towel, and they were shiny and awe-inspiring. He leaned closer, not removing his gaze from her lips.

"Seiji?" She blushed and took the towel from him, holding it own her own. "Thank you for taking me here", she faced away. Was this it, finally there first embrace was only moments away.

"Here give me that towel, dry your face with this one." As lent over, he handed her the dry towel, their hands met. Seiji went bright red, and looked down.

"I'll go make us some tea", he said. Midori lost hope. _That's it, from now on, I can't wait for Seiji to make the moves anymore, and I have to work my charm! _Standing up, she walked over to Seiji and hugged him from behind.

"Midori, what are you doing?" Seiji's hair was standing from the back of his neck. He had never been in a situation like this before. All these years Seiji had dreamt about holding a girl. Midori hugged him all the time when she was on his hand, but when in full form, it was quite a nice warm feeling. Turning his head to get the best view, he said, "Midori, why do you…Can I..." embarrassed he subconsciously scratched his head.

Hugging him tighter, Midori closed her eyes, and pressed her head against his back. "Seiji, can I…" she was bright crimson, looking up she continued, "Will you hold my hand?"

"Uhhh… Okay", He was completely desolated in embarrassment.

CRASH BOOM!

Suddenly from the kitchen entrance, a wrapped up body thumped across to the living room floor boards.

"Whaaaa!", both Midori and Seiji jumped. Spinning around, he grabbed her hand and threw her behind him, getting into defensive mode. The round body shape moved. It squirmed for a moment, and then an arm with shrivelled fingers jutted out, releasing a large, half empty bottle of vodka. Thinking quickly Seiji said,

"Midori, get my mobile phone and call Miya, then give the phone to me.' He said spreading his arms out wide in order to protect her entirely. _There's a drunken burglar in my home! How did he get in, and he's completely knocked out! Oh no…That's Rin's alcohol. Now I'm seriously in danger! _Midori ran into Seiji's room and dialled for Miya.

"Hello, is this Miyanshara residence?" Midori asked slightly panicked.

"Yes, this is Miya-san", he said in the most manly voice he could muster, a girl was calling him! "How can I be of assistance.."

"Seiji-kun, Miya-san is on", she said blocking the receiver, Seiji grabbed the phone not removing his eyes from the drunken mass.

"Miya!" he said through the phone.

"Seji! Heyyyy.. long time no talk, how are you! I haven't been in many fights lately, but that doesn't mean you can go all weak now. I hope you still have tha almighty "Devil's right hand!" Miya blared down the receiver.

"Miya, I need you to come over here right now, Midori is here and right now there's a suspicious character in my home, so I need you to take her home. Come over in your vesper alright! Quickly!" He hung up and backed Midori towards the door.

"Seiji?" Miya called from outside. Midori opened the door and ran up to Miya.

"Miya take her home!" Seiji called from the house.

"What's going on?" Miya asked Midori handing her a helmet. She fastened the helmet on and sat behind him holding onto his waist.

"There's a weird sack on the floor in Seiji's living room, and I don't know, should we go back in their and help him out?" As she said this she held tighter onto Miya.

There's a girl sitting on my bike! And she's cute! And shes got her arms around my waist! I'm going to look so cool driving her through the city to her home! Miya smiled to himself and replied. "Knowing Seiji, we will only get in his way, don't worry about him, he's beaten up a whole bunch of people (out to get him) single handily before!" Midori let out a sigh, feeling that he had successfully reassured her, he started up the bike and called to the house, "Seiji, we're leaving now!"

"OKAY!" He yelled back closing the door.

Now alone with the drunken sack, he slickly pressed himself against the walls and shuffled his way around to his room. Suddenly, the sack moved again, Seiji froze. The hand reached out and started patting the floor for the vodka bottle, which had split a fair amount already. Finally meeting the bottle, the hand brought it back in to the slit where it had been released. After hearing a few gulps, a loud burp was made followed by the now empty vodka bottle rolling to a halt at his feet.

"Who the hell are you!" Seiji screamed. He raised his foot to kick the sack over.

"Mmmmrmrmrrr.." the sack murmured. Seiji had enough, being him, no police could get involved. He stamped his foot down.

"Huh?" Seiji gasped, the shrivelled hand caught his foot, he could feel the grasp tighten harder. With a fluent movement, Seiji was sent hurtling against the wall.

"What the hell!" Seiji screamed, running at the speed of light, he grabbed the sake and vividly shook it.

"Stop…shaking…me…you're…going to…regret this!" Seiji continued to shake, then slowly the hood-like garment came off, revealing red-eyes (angry) and wrinkles.

Hair raising from the back of his neck, he gasped, he could feel seat forming upon his forehead, "GRA…GRA…GRANDMA!" , then stumbling backwards fell to the floor, and started bowing for forgiveness, "I didn't know it was you!"

"That's Sensei to you Sawamura!" Outside he could see the sun coming down, the breeze was blowing the curtains slightly, he thought for a moment, still in the bowing position. If he tried to explain he would probably have no chance of escaping her unescapable beatings or he could…

"Sen..Sensei", he attempted to say without trembling, I didn't know she was still alive, "If I may, can I shut the window… it's kind of cold in here and its getting dark."

"Hahh?" She replied releasing horrible breath and disfigured speech. "okay (hiccup) if..you..must! Oncea…weaking…alwayssa..weakling.." Slowly getting up, he stepped towards the window, placing his palms on the ledge. He grandmother was staring at him swaying slighty as if she were listening to her own music. He waited for her to do a 180, the as soon as her back was turned, he made a break for it, jumping off the ledge and landing heavily onto the concrete outside.

"I'll see you when you're sober!" He said making a round about back to the front door. He crept back upstairs into his room while his nameless grandmother was peering outside the window shouting abuses. Well she's going to be like that for a while, I might as well go to sleep. Rolling onto his back and adjusting his doona he closed his eyes and wondered off to sleep.

Downstairs, Rin was making tea for "grandma". She had been sobering up for at least 4 hours. Obliviously 'grandma" favoured Rin more, why she being a; female, b; wiser and c; alcoholic, that's three things they had in common.

"So grandma, what brings you down here?" She asked taking a sip. They were both sitting on the couches opposite each other.

"Well, while your mom and dad were away on their business trips, I felt lonely and decided to keep Seiji company as well," she said this glancing at the fridge. She smiled at Rin, after returning the smile, they both fell back in hoards of laughter,

"As if, look after, company, NOT!" They both knew she was here for the alcohol and that Rin's parents never left money alone for "grandma" to keep after. Instead they had a maid that tended to her 24/7.

"I managed to get that annoying _maid _off my back for a few days, saying that Seiji here was dying and that someone should look after the house while I was gone… She insisted to come…jeeze" she stopped to take another sip. Placing the cup down she searched her front pocket, "you don't mind do you?" she asked patting the butt of a cigarette box. Rin shook her head.

"It's not my house, knock yourself out" she smiled, "grandma" continued to pat the box until a cigarette finally slid out along with a 'bic' lighter.

"Don't mind if I do", placing the box on the coffee table she lit the suicide stick and took a long inhale, with a pleasurable smile she held the smoke in then let it out in a big satisfied grin. "That maid forbid me to smoke while she worked, she gave me a whole lecture on health and the rules that were instated by your parents, topping it off with "_I've got asthma". _She took another inhale, drawing in the nicotine and letting it back out in smooth wisps of smoke. "She even checked my pockets before I left the house, little did she know I kept a stash in the fake flower pot by the front door." She started giggling, letting out mini puffs of smoke. "That witch takes away my alcohol and now my smokes…jeeze…. So anyway Rin, I was passing by that park and I saw you and your motor bicycle gang" She looked at Rin with envy. "How the hell did it get so large?"

Rin smirked, "Haahahaha.. as if! Nah, my boys were the ones inside the ring of the park, the rest happen to be the town we were helping. They are a very tight grouped community, says they all want to see the vandals be humiliated with an audience, so naturally I agreed to let them come.

"Ohhh I see, still you've still got the boys eh?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting old now, so I don't let newcomers join anymore, too much work, you know, trying to tame the young excited ones…" sighing she took out a flask of bourbon and tipped a small amount into her tea. "Come to think of it, have you seen Seiji?" She had a sudden reminisce of the days happenings.

"Yeah, I saw that blonde idiot before, just jumped out the window." She put out the cigarette on the inner side of her box and put the lighter back in, and then put it safely inside her pocket.

"Really? Well it was quite a coincidence today, I spotted him in a bit of a rumble….

Seiji awoke with a smell of smoke provoking his nostrils, his mobile phone was flashing alerting him he had received a message. I flipped it open, it read

Hey Seiji, I'm worried, please

call me when you receive this

message, Miya took me home

safely I miss you )

Heart Midori

It was sent three and a half hours ago. He quickly scrolled the menu and dialled for Midori. He had learnt many things being with Midori, one is to always call them, and his allowance was spent second most on paying his phone bills. Guess what's first.

"Hello Midori?'

"Seiji! Your okay right? What took you so long huh? You took so long I did my homework in anxiousness and accidentally completed all of it, but that doesn't matter, more time to spend with you!" He could tell Midori was smiling.

"I accidentally fell asleep" he said stretching his arm and walking downstairs, he was starving. Entering the living room, he saw Rin sitting down, and then he noticed that there was an extra cup of tea that had already been drunken.

"Rin did you invite your ruddy gang over again, where are they?"

"Seiji, Seiji, listen to me, this always happens, you call but my words just go through one ear and out the other, doesn't it…"

….WHUMP!…

"Hello Midori, how are you? Yes this is Rin, Seiji just had a sudden case of diarrhoea and he can't speak to you at the moment, but you can talk to me if you want?" Rin had caught the phone as it was thrown mid-air air. Lying on the floor was a KO'ed Seiji, "grandma" had just him him square in the jaw.

Before he came plummeting down, these thoughts flashed threw his head:

Oh yeah grandma's here

Why is Rin here too?

My credit! (Phone)

A/n: yup that's the 2nd fight, Please R&R.


End file.
